Full-size pickup trucks are generally available with several different types of beds attached. The bed lengths typically specify the distance between the inside of the front end of the bed and the closed tailgate. Some standard bed sizes for long, full-size beds are generally 6.5 ft (2.0 m) or 8 ft (2.4 m) long and compact truck beds are generally 5 ft (1.5 m) long. A typical bed width for full-size truck beds is 48 in (1.2 m) between the wheel wells (minimum width), however widths of full-size truck beds may be between 60 in (1.5 m) and 70 in (1.7 m). Compact truck beds are also available. Most compact truck beds are approximately 50 in (1.3 m) wide. As described herein, references to a longitudinal aspect of a structural part or element refer to the length of the truck bed and references to a lateral aspect of a structure or part refer to the width of the truck bed, unless otherwise stated. References to “inboard” parts or elements refer to items which are nearer or more proximate to the longitudinal centerline of the truck bed. Outboard elements are farther away from inboard elements. Reference to items that are “forward” refer to parts or structures nearer the cab of the truck and “rearward” items refer to parts or structures nearer the rear or tailgate of the truck.
A standard bed in a pickup truck has fender wells on the inside of the bed such that the fenders cannot be seen on the outside of the bed. Other pickup trucks have a flareside or stepside bed where the fenders are provided on the outside of the bed. Sometimes the truck bed has a well-body or a style-side body. The truck bed is enclosed on the sides with body panels, usually made from pressed steel. A hinged rear tailgate is also common. Rear indicators and brake lights are usually fitted to the rear corners of the body in a manner similar to sedan rear lights.
Known truck bed rails presently available may be installed by vehicle operators and dealers along the tops of the truck bed side walls. Many truck beds include stake pocket holes which are used to attach the rail to the truck bed side walls. A stake hole may be a rounded or squared opening along the top of a truck bed side wall. The vehicle operator may place the base of the rail over and into the stake holes and bolts the rails to the bed using bolts and washers. Sometimes, a user will drill mounting holes in the truck bed side walls where the rails should be mounted. Often, a gasket and rubber extender will be added to the bed rail's mount that lets the mount fit into the stake hole of the truck. Once the bed rails have been added to the mount, the rails are bolted onto the truck with an Allen wrench.
Vehicle operators may wish to carry items in their vehicle which may be very long, in some instances longer than the length of the truck bed. Such long items may include lumber, ladders, pipes or other similarly long items. Because these items are too long for pickup truck beds, the vehicle operator may wish to secure them some distance above the truck bed. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have racks which extend a distance above the truck bed, as well as racks which may be secured or stabilized to the cabin roof of the truck.